


Ride

by aloneandsleepless



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneandsleepless/pseuds/aloneandsleepless
Summary: Flip doesn't want to go to Chief Bridges' New Year's Celebration party, but you have the best arguments to convince him to. ;)
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman x Black!Reader, Flip Zimmerman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Plot? Barely there. Smut? You bet.

“It’s not a big party, Flip, and it’s once a year!”

You shout, rolling your eyes when you hear a loud grunt coming from the bathroom. “Besides, Ron and Patrice will be there, so you won’t feel uncomfortable”, you add, while turning off the hot coffee brewer, getting breakfast ready.

Chief Bridges New Year’s Celebration party was well known at the Colorado Police Department. He organized it as a way of offering his officers some well deserved stress relief, but Flip always made his way out of it, since he wasn’t a fan of groups of people gathering together. This year he had you by his side though, and being a party girl, you were trying to convince your boyfriend to go to the celebration. After all, you definitely could use some dancing and drinking after a tough year.

“You know how those things are. It’s just a bunch of drunk people, boot lickers, talking about meaningless shit”, he grumbles, entering the kitchen with a cranky look on his face, his white t-shirt still wrinkled from sleep.

“Yeah, but there are also some good friends, who are fun to be around, like Jimmy”, you observe, turning around to handle him his cup of coffee. Then an idea crosses your mind, and you smirk to yourself. “And maybe I could wear that cute little dress you are so fond of”, you tease, looking at him with a mischievous smile on your face, knowing that this would be the final argument to convince him.

“Ohh, now this is getting interesting”, he speaks softly in his low voice, returning the smile while he walks towards you, abandoning his cup of coffee on the kitchen table. “So what else do I get if I agree to this?”, he continues, as he stands behind you and wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him, kissing and sucking your neck down at the same time as he presses his hardening cock on your lower back.

“Hmm, I have some ideas of what we can do once the party is over”, you whisper, bending your neck a little to the side to give him full access, while you take his hand and slip it under your tank top, placing it on your breast, making Flip groan as he squeezes it. “Or even during the party, if you like”.

Flip moans at your response, devouring your neck like it’s his breakfast, sucking and kissing your shoulders, grinding against you in a delicious pace, his hard cock strained against his briefs. You close your eyes and let out the loudest moan, as you place your hands on the kitchen table for balance, and open your legs a bit further, pushing your hips against his, mirroring his moves.

You can feel your shorts getting soaked from the friction, and your pussy throbbing hard, aching for him. The feeling is unbearable, and you know you need more. “Flip, I need your cock”, you moan, reaching for his neck and turning around to face him.

He chuckles lightly, resuming his movements and grabbing your jaw tight with his hand, “Say it again, gorgeous. What do you want?”, he asks, staring deeply into your eyes, his own dark with lust.

“I need you. Inside me. Please”. All of a sudden, he turns you around, taking you by surprise, and hoists you up, crossing his arms under your ass to support you, and claims your mouth for a passionate kiss.

“Bedroom”, he murmurs, and proceeds to carry you upstairs effortlessly, like you weight nothing, throwing you to the bed. You fall down with your legs open to accommodate his large body close to yours, and soon you gyrate your hips desperately, seeking his warmth.

Quickly you both take your clothes out of the way, yearning for each other, barely catching a breath as you make out all over again. You reach out for Flip’s silky hair and tugs at it hard, making him growl as he grinds his hardened cock against your folds harshly.

Craving for more, you decide to flip him over, straddling his lap and caging his arms under yours. Flip’s brows shoot up in surprise and his mouth drops open, but soon enough he relaxes and licks his lips in antecipation, enjoying when you take control.

You start to move your hips forward, rubbing your damp folds on his length, making it all wet with your juices, and you close your eyes to feel all the amazing sensations, the hardness against the softness, the warmth of his body, the stings of pleasure going through you, burning your skin. He follows you, thrusting his hips up and down, groaning loudly with each move, desperate to be inside you.

“Yes, ride me, gorgeous. Fuck yourself with my cock.”, you hear him say, and that snaps you out of your trance. You open your eyes and you are in awe with the sight in front of you. Your lover, panting and moaning, yearning for you, with his sweaty hair spread all over the pillow and his wide chest going up and down with every heavy breath he takes. You lift your hips and sink down into his hard dick, feeling it filling you inside, as your moans echo in the air.

You balance yourself in his chest and start moving fast. There’s no time for softness now. You want it hard, you want it rough. Soon, you’re bouncing against his dick, the loud noises of skin against skin filling the room, and you feel close to your orgasm already.

Flip grips you hard, tugging his nails on your skin, and lifts his hips higher to meet yours with each thrust, his heavy balls slapping hard against your butt as his movements get frantic, and he’s growling like an animal seeking his release.

“Look at me, baby. Look. At. Me.”, he orders, breathing hard, “I want to see you bouncing on my cock”. You let go of his chest, sitting straight on his lap as his legs lift you up and down, deliciously impaling you. Doing as you’re told, you open your eyes and stare at him, watching how horny he is for you, teeth clenched and face contorted in agony and pleasure, and you’re sure you will fall apart.

“Fuck, baby, I’m so close”, you say as you reach for your clit and start rubbing it in circles. Flip immediately gazes down at your pussy, not being able to decide whether to look at your hand or at his cock disappearing into you. “That’s it, babe, touch yourself. Give it to me.”

Your moans get louder and he knows you’re not gonna last for long. He grips your hips harder, and he fucks you as fast and as hard as he can, feeling he’s about to cum as well.

“Shit, Flip, I’m cumming”, you whine as your orgasm finally hits you hard, making your whole body tremble and your pussy clench around his cock repeatedly, gushing your juices all over him. You fall down onto his chest breathless, and he takes advantage of it, holding you tightly against him, and lifts his hips up to thrust into you mercilessly.

“Ughhh, fuck!”, he grunts as he thrusts for the last time, burying his cock in your wet pussy, shooting his load into you, gasping for air as his orgasm takes over him.

You stay like this for some minutes, listening to each other’s heartbeat, letting your bodies relax, feeling the bliss after a good fuck. Eventually you move out of him and crash on the bed on your stomach, tracing his chest muscles soflty with your fingertips.

“So, party on?”, you tease with a smile on your face.

Flip looks down at you and lets out a loud laugh, showing off his beautiful dimples. “I think I should disagree with you more often”, he replies, pulling you for a sweet embrace. You won the round.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr!  
> @aloneandsleepless or @justflipz


End file.
